


You Belong to Me

by Leafontehwind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, all of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic I wrote a little ways back that was partly inspired by a Taylor Swift song is about what happens when love isn't unrequited as you thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

Notes: This is my first posting here but I figured a few oldies would pave the way for a few of my new stories. :) Enjoy!

 

Remus tugged his robes closer around his body as the wind gushed. Tawny locks were ruffled by the fall breeze, there was a bitterness in the air that caused a shiver to rise up his spine; as if the wind was trying to urge him back into the warmth of the Castle that he had been in such a rush to get out of. But, Remus couldn't sit in there any longer. He had a secret. Normally, secrets didn't bother him, they were a necessity, part of his life so much that it had become a routine. It was survival, it wasn't something he could avoid. The young werewolf bit down hard on his lower lip, a habit that always took hold when he was nervous or worried. This secret was bigger than his lycanthropy, it was a secret that was gnawing at his insides, always present and in the forefront of his mind. Remus felt as if this one secret was gutting him, tearing him up from the inside out, the wounds were deeper than the scars that littered his body.

Remus John Lupin was in love. It was a love that he could not embrace, it was a love that he couldn't even share with his best friends. He reached a tree, furthest one on the grounds before the Forbidden Forest, and one that the Marauder was sure would hide him from sight, the cloak of twilight hugged the tree that would hide Remus just as good as James' invisibility cloak. He sat down gracelessly, his entire body was aching. It wasn't like the ache of the waning moon calling to him, bending him to it's will. It was something that was set in the core of his being, something that only got worse as the days, minutes and seconds passed. He ached for contact. He ached for his feelings to be requited. But he knew it was impossible.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a slow, shaky breath trying to calm his rapidly fraying nerves. Remus was always calm, collected. He held his emotions close to his chest, hid behind a mask that had served him so well in the past... but it was cracking. He couldn't let anyone see this. Back in the common room, Sirius was arguing with some bird. Willowy, blonde and bloody gorgeous. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks and Sirius had said something. Remus wasn't sure what it was but, he had been joking, that much he was sure of. She was less than amused, arms crossed about her ample chest; merlin, Remus thought for sure she was going blue in the face from yelling at Sirius. He rolled his eyes, explaining what he meant and telling her to piss off if she didn't like it. He let out a small chuckle, air coming out in pale puffs of air, Sirius really could be a prat sometimes. He had felt a bubble of hope, that he wouldn't have to see them together any more; even if it was only going to be a matter of time until Sirius found someone else. But, then she conceded. Hooking her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in raven colored locks, bodies pressed flush together and their lips meeting in a sloppy, intense kiss; That was when he had to get out of there. Mumbling an incoherent excuse to James and Peter before walking out of the common room.

Time and time again, it was like this. After having to watch those elegant, long arms slung about someone else's shoulders, those lips pressed against someone else's lips-- and Sirius wasn't one to shy away from public displays of affection. And each time he witnessed these acts, he felt his heart break just a little bit more, until he felt as if the pieces were so small that they would be able to fit through the eye of a needle. He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't be asking 'Why not me?' or 'When is it my turn to be happy?'

He had tried to find someone else to be happy with. A few dates with a pleasant, wickedly smart Ravenclaw, and all he could think about was him. All he could think of to talk about was Sirius. Wanting to share something with him about the way the bus-boy put their napkins on their laps, knowing that Padfoot would let out a barking laugh before making some lewd innuendo. It was then that he had realized just how deep his feelings ran. Just how much trouble he was in.

Since then, he'd noticed more and more. The way that none of these girls really knew Sirius. They just wanted him for his good looks; Not that they weren't appealing, Remus could get lost watching Sirius doing something. The way his hair framed his face, depending on the light seeing how the shadows played differently around his face, making him look all the more alluring. Sometimes the urge to reach over and tuck an ebon lock out of his face was so strong that he had to curl his hands into fists in attempt to stop them from moving on their own accord. They just wanted him for his name, for status. Remus hadn't even known who he was before coming to Hogwarts and seeing people fawn over him. He started being friends with him because of his personality. Fucking hell, he was drawn to him from the beginning. Sirius was the sun, all warmth, and Remus couldn't help wanting to be near him. He couldn't help wanting to feel that warmth.

Even beyond that. Remus knew the other man all too well, even better than James, and they were like brothers. When Sirius was in a mood, one of those awful, dark moods that he was known to slip into, Remus seemed to be the only one to rally his spirits. Even when Sirius had a run in with Regulus, when he received an owl from his mother and the werewolf could see the tears welling in his eyes; even as he willed them to go away... Remus was the only one who could get a laugh out of him. He was the only one to make Sirius realize that it wasn't that bad, that he could get through it. Remus knew each of Sirius' favorite songs, the way he would light up when James mentioned going to a muggle record store. He knew the first time Sirius had heard The Rolling Stones, something changed in him. He listened to the record at least a dozen times before James threatened to chuck it out the window. After that, he had gone into a frenzy, almost obsessed with the rock n roll scene. Sirius told him about his insecurities, things he was sure that the Black Heir hadn't uttered aloud before. How he was afraid of being like his family. How he didn't want to follow the guidelines they had set out for him, what they expected of him.

'And she'll never know your story like I do,' He wanted to tell Sirius, whisper it quietly into his ear as they walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Maybe then he would turn around, confusion written across those handsome features, questions lining the curves of his face. And he would answer them. Putting a hand on the side of Padfoot's face, drawing him in and allowing their lips to couple in a tender and innocent kiss. From then, it would go further. Confusion would fade into understanding, and then curiosity. Maybe Sirius would deepen the kiss. fingers skating through his tawny locks and pulling him closer. When the kiss broke, their lungs crying out for want of air, Remus would let out a small laugh. 'See? You belong with me.'

But... That's not how it worked out. Not for him anyway. The girls Sirius went after, they wore short skirts. Remus wore t-shirts. They wore high heels. Remus wore sneakers. They were outgoing and loud and bright. Remus was shy and kept to himself, on the sidelines. They went after him like a moth to the flame. Remus sat around waiting, hoping for the day when he would wake up and find that what Sirius was looking for was right here the whole time.

Remus drew his knees up to his chest arms wrapping around them, hugging them to his chest. The wind was making his fingers numb, he should have brought a sweater or his cloak... He was probably going to catch a cold, but he couldn't go back yet. He had to sort himself out, try and regain some sort of composure before he faced the other boy.

 

"Merlin, help me."

 

~*~*~

Sirius had finally had enough. That bint shoving her tongue down his throat as a way to stop an argument was the last straw. He had shoved her away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and he told her it was over. He didn't even want to look at her anymore. It was harsh, and even he knew it, but it was the only way he could get it through her thick skull and make her realize that it was over. He had been trying to do get rid of Harmony for the past week, using all his usual lines but... nothing was bloody working. He had just lost it.

Collapsing onto his bed, he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, draping one arm dramatically across his face.

"Yes, we get it, it's so bloody difficult to be you," James said with amusement coloring his tone. Sirius let out another sigh, this one more drawn out than the first and Sirius felt a pillow hit him square in the face.

"At least you get girls," Peter whined from his bed, Sirius heard the crinkle of a chocolate wrapper and he sat up tossing the pillow back at James with a wolfish grin. Eyes moved around the room, and the smile faded slightly. He had thought that Remus was here, but it was Peter eating the chocolate, not Moony. From what he could see, it was the good ones, the chocolate he had nicked for Remus and stashed away for him as a surprise. And now, as usual, Pete found it. Sirius was reasonably sure that he had a special talent for finding secret stashes of sweets. "I couldn't even get a date if I bribed them."

Sirius let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Pete you had a date. Once. I think." He tilted his head to the side, pretending to try and figure out what the girls name was. "Wasn't her name Melinda or something?"

James snorted, "Yeah, an' she left prematurely due to her hair being lit on fire when Wormtail tried to impress her with some dangerous spell he stumbled upon. If only I had been there with a camera, it would've been bloody brilliant."

Peter let out an indignant huff and bit into the chocolate without a word. Sirius rolled his eyes, "I think you've offended him Prongs. Tsk tsk. Hell hath no fury like a Pettigrew scorned." Was he quoting that Shakespeare fellow? His eyebrows drew together, a crease forming between them as he wondered when he started quoting books and plays. "Hey, where's Moony got to?"

Wormtail lifted a hand to cover his mouth as he chewed, managing to get out a muddled sentence, "Secret rendezvous with a mysterious lady?"

James let out a scoff and shook his head. Sirius' face fell to the floor, eyes darkening slightly, feeling protective of his friend. "Remus could be with a girl, s'not like you getting into Evans' pants is so bloody plausible. I seem to remember a couple of lines of some bloody awful poetry you tried composing for her. Wasn't there a line about her having the clear, pale skin of a placid corpse?" Prongs scowled and turned back to scribbling out an essay that was due tomorrow.

"I'm gonna run down to the kitchen and get some food," He announced to his friends, breaking the silence that had spread through the room. "Be back in a bit."

~*~*~

Ducking out of their dorm, Sirius walked hurriedly down the stone steps. He hadn't meant to put James in a bad place; lately every time the subject of one Lily Evans was brought up, James frowned and became very silent. He had tried everything to win her over, and nothing seemed to be working, it seemed hopeless. But, Sirius couldn't help but reopen that wound, he didn't like the way they just assumed Remus was a celibate little pup.

On the other hand, Sirius didn't like the idea of Remus with someone. Then he would have to share him. Sirius couldn't always run to him with his problems, he wouldn't have someone to stay up with all night and talk. And the thought of someone else's hands all over him... it made Sirius feel almost violent. He wasn't sure why. The thought of Lily and James didn't provoke any jealousy from him. The thought of Peter with anyone... well, that was just odd. Good for him if he got someone, but Sirius thought it was more or less unlikely. He tried too hard, that was always his problem. But, why did he feel so differently about Remus being in a relationship? He deserved to be happy. He deserved someone to love and care for him.

Sirius had written it off that it was a sort of brotherly affection, feeling protective of the other boy. Remus had gone through his whole life with a lot of caution, and letting someone in... well, it would be difficult for him. And if they broke his heart.... Merlin. Then Sirius would have to hurt them. He was not opposed to hitting a girl if that happened to be the case.

As he found himself in the common room, Sirius moved to the window, his usually animated face clouded with confusion. Why was it that he never went to the girls he dated about his problems, about his fears? Why didn't he tell them things about his day that they would find amusing? Why did he share his food with Remus, picking off each other's plates like married couple? Knowing that he didn't care for certain foods but putting them on his plate because the werewolf would want some, and if he was running late in the library would miss out on it. Why did he purposefully grab extra chocolate when he went to Hogsmeade, the kind with the caramel or the dark chocolate that he knew Remus liked so much? He never made sure he grabbed James' favorite, or Peters-- not that he even knew what their favorite candy was. Peter seemed to like anything, and James... huh. He should probably know what his best friends favorite things were, shouldn't he?

He lifted a hand, fingers moving to brush his hair out of his face, eyebrows drew together in a fine line. Why was he becoming less and less interested in dating? The girls he kept dating were all the same, and they were draining. More often than not, he was making excuses to get away from them. Saying that his friend needed him, that he was going through something pretty rough and needed some friend time. Merlin, Sirius hadn't even had sex with a girl in weeks. Maybe that was why Harmony kept putting her hands all over him, and kept accidentally sliding her hand down his pants at dinner, causing him to spill his drink all over his and his fellow Marauder's food.

Sirius frowned, he needed some air. He could nick some food later if he needed to, but, suddenly Hogwarts seemed oppressive and the air seemed stale and heavy in his lungs. He felt like he was on the brink of something, so close to figuring something out, something that was always there, but just out of reach. He spun around on his heels and walked out of the Common room as fast as he could. The route he took was swift, blindly turning down hallways, his feet seemingly moving on their own accord. His mind was reeling. Spinning too fast with all the possibilities that were coming to mind. As he found himself outside, he felt the cool air assaulting him and the pressure seemed to be a little less daunting.

He always felt better when he was around Remus. Remus knew everything there was to know about Sirius. He knew all his awful habits, his foul mood and quick temper... and yet, he stayed by him. And not just like the others, James and Peter. He would smile that small, soft smile and tilt his head, brain trying to find the precise right words that would make sense in Sirius' head. He knew how to make a point without riling him up even more. He knew how to soothe him. He knew when to encourage and when to give that warning stare that could stop Sirius in his tracks. Remus was the voice of reason. He was his conscience. He kept him grounded when he felt like a lost cause.

Sirius began walking, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked aimlessly on the grounds. He always told himself that he didn't stay in relationships long because he didn't want to be tied down, he didn't want to be limited. Being at Hogwarts was the most freedom he had ever been allowed, and he reveled in it in every possible way. But, now he could see. Not being tied down wasn't the same thing as being free. Being free meant that he was free to be himself, free to grow and flourish, to become who he was meant to be without restriction. A small smile curled his lips, Remus set him free. Remus was the one who helped him see that he didn't have to be like his family; that he wasn't his family. That he didn't have to be defined by them, that he didn't have to follow in their foot steps. Remus showed him that he was better, and that he could stay that way.

He felt panic rise in his chest, constricting painfully for a moment as he thought about what all this meant. What it... Sirius Black... He fancied bl--

This scared the fucking shit out of him. Sirius liked girls. He liked tight shirts clinging to breasts. Remus wore tweed. Girls had soft, clean hands. Remus' hands were forever in stained and slightly calloused. Girls wore short shirts that rode up slightly when they bent over to pick up something. Remus wore trousers that clung to his finely sculpted arse when he dropped a parchment of paper. Girls had soft, pink lips that Sirius couldn't stop kissing. Remus' lips were soft and pillowy, the lower one sometimes caught between his teeth when he was nervous or thinking long and hard about something. Girls... Remus. His mind whispered back at the argument. Sirius could feel butterflies swarming in his stomach as he thought of his friend.

He didn't know when, he didn't know how... But, right in this moment, he felt surer about these feelings than anything else in his entire life thus far. Sirius Black had fallen in love. With a boy. With his fellow Marauder. With one of his best friends.

This knowledge hit him hard, like the weight of a bloody hippogriff standing on his chest and then stomping him out. Remus could read him so well, he was going to find out. Sirius wasn't good at hiding things. His friends only had to badger him when he offered an 'I'm fine' to them, Remus was more persistent than the others. He didn't even have to ask. All he did was clap a hand on Sirius' shoulder, and it broke right through his walls, forcing the words to tumble out of his lips. "Fucking hell." This was going to ruin everything, wasn't it? Remus would turn him down politely, he would say it was fine, but he wasn't a pouf, and then the whole dynamic would change. Peter would always accuse him of staring at him, trying to catch a look at his bits. He wasn't sure what James would think. He would probably make a joke, smiling that awkward half smile of his, telling Sirius it wasn't a problem so long as he didn't get drunk on fire whiskey and try to have a go and turn him. Or that Padfoot better not go around humping blokes legs.

Sirius let out a sigh, and made his way to the tree where the group of them sat on nice days. They picked this tree so if they felt like planning a prank, or pulling out the Marauder's map, or even mentioning their little secret, no one would overhear them. Right now, Sirius just needed to distance himself from everything, and this was the furthest he could get without taking an impromptu trip to Hogsmeade. He paused, a chill washing over him as he saw the sight before him. Remus was curled up, shivering underneath the tree. His knees were pulled into his chest, head pressed against his knees. Merlin, he looked like he had been out her for hours. And he looked miserable. Sirius wanted some space to sort this thing out, but, seeing Remus in this state, there was no bloody way he could turn away. He couldn't leave him there.

He slid down beside the other boy, sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, startling Remus and provoking a small sound of surprise to tumble out of his mouth, as he lifted his head to see who had stumbled upon what was an intensely private moment. Remus' face was flushed, eyes slightly puffy-- a tell-tale sign that he had been crying. But... over what? Sirius rubbed his hand over Remus' upper arm, hoping the friction would be both comforting and get some warmth into his shivering form.

 

~*~*~

 

Remus had fallen hopeless, realizing that what he truly wanted was completely and utterly out of reach, and over come by emotion, the tears had started coming. Endless streams down his face, the knees of his trousers were soaked and he didn't know how long he had sat there, sobbing until there were no more tears left, before Sirius came along. Why had he come here? Was he out looking for him? Remus admonished himself, allowing himself to hope was foolish, and he begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was going to go through life faking smiles, watching his friend be with girl after girl, breaking him over and over again. Could he even stand that? He should get away from Sirius, tell him that he couldn't do this, he couldn't lie to himself, to Sirius; and he couldn't just sit around. He couldn't pretend that all he wanted was to be friends with him when, even now, as he stared at that concerned, gorgeous face, all he wanted to do was pull him close and soak in his warmth. To have Sirius breath life back into him with a kiss. Fuck, what he wouldn't give for just one kiss. Even if it ruined things. Remus wished it was worth it... but even he could see right through that lie. He would be miserable without him. He wouldn't feel whole.

"What are you doing out here?" Sirius asked in a soft voice, eyes searching Remus' face for any of his tells, trying to make sure he was alright. In this moment, Remus hated that Sirius knew him so bloody well. "It's bloody freezing, you're going to catch your death Moony."

Remus lifted a hand, wiping off the lingering tears off of his cheeks, shaking his head. "I just needed some air," He drew in a shuddering breath, hating that his voice had cracked slightly. He should sound more together, more like he wasn't just thinking about how he wished he had been the one with his arms hooked around Sirius' neck, tongue sliding inside his mouth and massaging his tongue... He turned his face away from Sirius' piercing gaze. "Time to think."

 

Sirius' fingers squeezed his arm encouragingly, "About?" There was a long pause, Remus didn't want to answer the question... but he did. He wanted to confess to Sirius, he wanted to tell him how agonizing all this was for him. How he didn't want to waste one more moment not being with him. "Life?" Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder, hair tickling the sensitive flesh the werewolf's neck. "The answer to it all? How exactly to unhook a girl's bra with one hand while not pulling away from the kiss? That one's a bit tricky for some blokes, or so I hear."

That was it, Remus shook his head violently. "No you prat, about you. And that bint." He was now shaking from anger. Hearing Sirius talking about girls and dis-robing them was not what he needed right now, it the breaking point to his already fragile state. "Merlin, Sirius, sometimes..."

Padfoot lifted his arm off of Remus' shoulder and sat up a bit straighter, away from the trunk of the tree. He placed one hand on Remus' chin and turned his face towards him. Remus' heart skipped a beat, they were so close. If he just leaned forward.... No. "What about me? And sometimes what? Out with it Moons."

"Sometimes you're so fucking daft," The words stumbled out of his lips, and he saw the shock lining the other man's handsome features, lifting his eyebrows upward. "You don't even... You're so bloody... What are you doing with a girl like that?" Remus stumbled over the words, finally working out up to saying something he had wanted to say for the past two years, since he had realized how hopeless he was.

"I'm not with her! And if you have such a fucking problem with who I'm shagging, don't fucking look. There's no need to be such a prude about it Remus," Padfoot's jaw was now clenched, clearly offended by the accusation that he knew as too true anyhow.

"How can I not look when you're making out all over the bloody school?" Remus spat back. He hated fights. Hated confrontation, but right now, it was exactly what he wanted he wanted to have Sirius mad at him, to evoke that famous temper and have him leave. It would sting, not being able to talk to him for days until the fight simmered down, at least then, he would have had time to calm down, to figure this out.

Sirius pushed a hand through his hair frustratedly, letting out a low growl. "Why does it bother you so much? Is it because you don't have anyone? You don't want the rest of us to either, is that it?"

"Right. That's exactly it Padfoot, I want to keep you all to my bloody self," Remus managed to roll his eyes exasperatedly, trying to make this convincing, trying to make Sirius think... anything; Anything to get the focus off of what really was going on here. "You..." Remus lifted his honey colored eyes to meet eyes the color of the sky before a storm, there was something else there. The anger had drained from his face and he looked, almost confused. Like Remus had just hit a nerve. "You deserve so much better Pads. I wish..."

The raven haired young man pursed his lips, eyes searching Remus face for... for what? Remus' chest constricted, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "What do you wish Remus?" That voice... it sounded like silk. It was smooth and calming, something that Remus could listen to for days, even if he was talking nonsense... Merlin. He was losing it. Remus bowed his head, drawing in a shaky breath, his chest ached. His whole body ached. He wanted to wrap himself around Sirius, to just hold onto him with words unspoken and just forget anything that just happened. He wanted to go back inside with the comfort of their whole group, able to steal glances at Sirius when no one was paying attention, able to think about him while they all planned a new prank, and when they asked his opinion just shake his head, knowing that even though he hadn't heard what they said, disagreeing was usually a safe bet.

"Moony," Sirius was now kneeling in front of him, and Remus felt those long, elegant fingers resting gently on either side of his face, lifting it so they were mere inches apart. Remus kept his eyes closed, praying that in the next few seconds he could figure out something to say, something to cover all of this up. He didn't usually have outbursts like this, he had spent the past few years carefully concealing his emotions, and now.. they were unraveling. The wall he had up to guard his most precious secrets was falling down. Every single brick was crumbling, falling around him in shambles.

It was right then that Remus knew he was dreaming. His eyebrows shot straight up into the fringe of his hair, eyes opening wide. Sirius had closed the distance before them and brushed his lips against Remus'. It wasn't quite a kiss, more a hesitant touch, as if he were testing the boundaries. The werewolf couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. The sheer closeness, the intimacy of Sirius Black invaded his senses. It wasn't just his lips and his hands touching Remus, his chest was resting against Remus' knees that were still pressed against his chest, his hair gently brushed against the sides of his face.

Sirius pulled back, mouth now pulled into a grim line. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean..." The words faltered, and it seemed that Sirius couldn't finish that sentence. The words died on his tongue and he dropped his hands from Remus' face, rocking back on his heels. He looked horror stricken.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, say anything... but shock seemed to have stolen his voice away. Opportunity was something you seized, grasped it tightly and never let it go. If you wanted something, you had to fight for it, but first, you had to acknowledge it, make it known to yourself and others. This moment, dear and precious and something that he would no doubt replay over and over in his mind, was one of the aforementioned opportunities. And it was not one that Remus was going to pass up.

Getting over the initial shock, the sheer fact that Sirius Black had kissed him, the werewolf sparked to life. Remus felt like his skin was on fire. Every atom was strangely aware of Sirius' body, even though they weren't even touching. Remus shifted so he was on his knees, mirroring Sirius' position and placed a tentative hand on the side of Sirius' face. He marveled at the feel of his skin before he hooked his arm around Sirius' neck, drawing himself closer to the raven haired man. A shy smile curled his lips and he leaned his head forward, capturing Sirius' lips in a chaste kiss. Sirius tensed under his lips for a moment, as if he wasn't sure what to expect despite the fact that he had been the first to initiate the kiss. It didn't take him long to respond. Remus felt a hand snake around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together as their lips became more sure of themselves. The kiss had started out sweet and gentle, and now turned into something more passionate. Remus felt his whole body sigh in relief as he leaned forward, all of his weight pressing against Sirius, causing them to fall over causing Remus to be laying atop the other young man. His free hand moved to run through Sirius' ebon locks, drinking in the feel of those silky locks and how easily his fingers slid through them.

Sirius let out a whimper behind the kiss, his arm tightening around Remus' waist, as if he were afraid that the werewolf would change his mind at any moment, that he would realize that he didn't want this. After a long moment they had to end the kiss, the burning need for air, Remus let out a small laugh, resting his forehead against Sirius'. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

"Mm," Was all that he heard from the other young man before he crushed his lips against Remus'. The kiss was like they were starved for this, as if the world began and ended with the other man. Nothing existed outside of this moment. The whole world was hushed, as if standing in awe of the perfect moment when two people realized that they were wanted--needed by someone else. Lips and tongues battled against one another, teeth clicked clumsily as neither one of them conceded. Neither one of them wanted to stop, not wanting to let go of this perfect instant in time.

Eventually, it had to come to an end. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, un-tangling their limbs and moving back to their previous positions sitting side by side against the tree. Remus' heart was pounding within the confines of his chest, rattling so loud that he was sure that the noise was loud enough that Sirius could hear it. There was a long silence, both of them letting all of this sink in. His head was spinning, and he didn't know what all of this meant. He wondered if Sirius was regretting the kiss, if he thought that this was a monumental mistake. Maybe he was trying to find out a way to let him down gently, not wanting to hurt Remus' feelings. His chest felt tight again. If that was what was going through his friend's head, he was willing to toss himself off of the astronomy tower, anything was better than facing that humiliation.

"In case you were wondering," Sirius started as he took Remus' hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Merlin, it felt as though they belong that way; like they were always meant to. Remus felt his breath hitch in his chest. The simple act of holding someone's hand, he never thought that he would completely come undone because of it. "You mean everything to me."

He let out a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding. Sirius Black wanted him.

Remus John Lupin was a simple young man. He didn't need luxuries, he didn't need expensive things to keep him happy. A good cup of tea. A rich bar of chocolate. The first snow fall of the year. A great book. Right now, this, Sirius telling him that he cared for him, holding his hand and the previous rushed first kisses--- it was better than all of them put together.

The werewolf turned his head to the side, lifting his free hand and rested it on the curve of Sirius' elegant neck. He leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss upon his fellow Marauder's lips. This felt so right. It felt so easy, just to be with him. Someone he knew so well, someone he knew better than himself... It was so simple and perfect. "And you, Mister Padfoot, belong with me."

Sirius let out a low laugh, nuzzling his nose against Remus', "Forever and always Mister Moony,"


End file.
